Bus Penghibur
by Umie Solihati
Summary: BUS PENGHIBUR/"Hanya ada satu peraturan. Saat kau masuk, ceritakan semua masalahmu dan kami jamin kami bisa menghiburmu, menghilangkan semua masalahmu sampai kau takkan ingat lagi tentang itu."/"sekarang kau pilih, sex? narkoba? atau minuman?"/ Hinata sudah terjerat, ia sudah tak bisa lagi lari dari pesona lelaki berambut hitam itu/ Spesial ultah Yume Guran, rate M for Save :)


Malam ini hembusan angin menerpa ke setiap penjuru tempat yang dilewatinya. Menimbulkan udara dingin menusuk dalam kegelapan yang semakin mencekat.

Begitu kelam, begitu hitam.

Dikelilingi suasana sepi yang tak berujung. Memperparah situasi, dalam arti membuat malam ini semakin mencekam dengan aura yang menakutkan. Tak ada satu pun yang terlihat disana, bahkan serangga pun tak ada yang ingin melewati malam ini. Namun dalam kegelapan itu muncul sosok perempuan cantik berambut panjang. Dia berjalan pelan dengan wajah sendu. Tak memikirkan bahwa ini malam yang seram. Dia bahkan acuh dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia masih melangkah tak peduli.

"Kenapa seperti ini..." gumamnya sendu.

Ia terus berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tak peduli berapa langkah yang sudah diambil atau berapa jejak kaki yang sudah ia torehkan. Ia hanya bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya. Pikiran yang berawal dari sebuah masalah. Bukan hanya kali ini, tapi semenjak ia lahir ia sudah diwajibkan untuk memikirkannya.

Gadis itu menerawang jauh memasuki ingatan masa-lalunya. Awalnya ia tak pernah merasa keberatan harus memikirkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pewaris dari klan Hyuuga. Ia selalu berusaha mempelajari semuanya. Walau umurnya masih kecil, ia tak pernah berhenti. Walau selalu dianggap lemah dan tak pantas jadi seorang _heiress_, ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk lebih berusaha lagi. Walau selalu diremehkan sang ayah karena dianggap tak berguna. Ia akan tetap bangkit dan berusaha kembali. Namun semua tekadnya itu pelan-pelan mulai pudar saat sang adik lahir. Dia tak pernah berpikir adiknya itu sebagai penghalang. Tidak sama sekali. Ia senang menjadi seorang kakak dan akan berusaha melindungi adiknya. Namun semakin hari Hanabi semakin tumbuh dan mulai mengejarnya. Berkembang lebih pesat dan lebih kuat. Mengalahkannya dalam semua bidang, membuatnya menjadi pecundang besar di hadapan sang ayah. Sampai hari tadi sebuah keputusan keluar dari mulut kepala keluarga itu. Posisinya digantikan oleh Hanabi. Ia hanya diam dan menerima semua ini karena ia tahu ia sudah kalah. Ia rela melepaskan itu, lagi pula dia memang tidak pantas menjadi _heiress _walau dia anak pertama. Namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dia begitu lemah?

Kenapa dia begitu tak berguna?

Bahkan untuk membuat sang ayah bangga saja ia tidak bisa. Padahal ia yakin ia sudah bekerja keras. Padahal ia lah anak pertama tapi kenapa Hanabi lebih memiliki semuanya. Harus sekuat apalagi ia berusaha. Menyembunyikan air mata dan kesakitan. Ya Tuhan... sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghilangkan perasaan sesak ini dan terus menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa, apalagi jika orang-orang selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan Hanabi dan memandang rendah harga dirinya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menjalani semua usaha keras itu. Walau hasilnya gagal seperti sampah.

Mata lavendernya teralihkan sejenak ketika ada sebuah bus yang berhenti tiba-tiba didepannya. Awalnya ia akan mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan. Namun ada sebuah tulisan yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Dan entah kenapa kakinya masuk kedalam bus setelah ia membaca sebuah kertas berisi peraturan yang menempel dibagian luar bus itu.

_**.**_

_BUS PENGHIBUR..._

_"Hanya ada satu peraturan. Saat kau masuk, ceritakan semua masalahmu dan kami jamin kami bisa menghiburmu, menghilangkan semua masalahmu sampai kau takkan ingat lagi tentang itu."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bus Penghibur**

**by**

**Umie solihati**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL**

**Happy reading n.n**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap heran saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam bus. Keadaan didalamnya tidak menampakkan situasi bus yang normal. Ia hanya melihat tempat duduk yang tak lebih dari lima buah dan sisanya terdapat dua ruangan tertutup seperti kamar. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar mengingat ini didalam bus tapi tidak terlalu sempit juga. Ia kembali menyebarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan merinding karena sudah naik bus penghibur ini. Ia tidak berpikir panjang. Salahkan saja otaknya yang ingin 'coba-coba'. Walaupun belum ada hal yang membuatnya untuk takut tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar bus.

Satu langkah. Walau terasa berat ia berhasil memajukan posisinya. Ia sendiri merasa aneh dengan keadaannya. Padahal ia bisa saja lari dengan cepat dan keluar. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Aura yang ia rasakan begitu mencekam. Padahal lampu disekitarnya sangat terang.

Gadis berambut panjang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini terasa lebih ringan hingga ia bisa mengambil beberapa langkah yang membuatnya hampir sampai di pintu keluar bus. Ia menghela nafas lega saat sudah berada didepannya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu membuka pintu, lalu keluar dari sini. Lagi pula bus nya belum berjalan. Tinggal satu langkah lagi. Yah, tinggal membuka pintu itu dan semua ketakutan aneh ini akan hilang. Tangannya sudah menyentuh pintu. Namun saat ia akan membukanya tiba-tiba saja lampu yang tadinya terang menjadi redup, serta busnya berjalan. Ia panik, tentu saja.

"Ma-maaf pak, bisa berhentikan busnya. Se-sebenarnya saya ingin keluar," pinta Hinata pada supir yang memakai topi itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas di mata Hinata, ditambah lagi lampunya yang terus redup terang.

"Kenapa mau turun? Kau sudah masuk, nikmatilah hiburan kami." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain karena kalimat itu bukan berasal dari sang pengendara, melainkan dari seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya. Lelaki itu menghampiri Hinata, namun Hinata mengambil langkah mundur. Hal itu percuma karena gadis itu sudah tak punya ruang yang banyak lagi untuk meloloskan diri.

"Ja-jangan mendekat..." ujarnya tercekat. Namun lelaki itu tak mendengar dan ia terus mendekat. Tak mempedulikan ketakutan yang dikeluarkan gadis itu dan akhirnya ia berhasil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Ayo kita mulai hiburannya."

.

Sekarang ia berada disini. Duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dilihatnya diluar tadi. Diatas sofa panjang yang cukup nyaman. Disekitarnya ia bisa melihat televisi dengan ukuran cukup besar menempel di dinding. Makanan dan minuman pun sudah tersedia. Sekilas dekorasi ruangannya terlihat mewah, tapi tetap saja hal itu masih membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar. Walau tidak separah tadi. Mata lavendernya melirik kearah laki-laki disampingnya. Shimura Sai, dia adalah orang yang melayaninya di bus ini. Saat tangannya dipegang, Sai langsung membawa si Sulung Hyuuga ini masuk keruangan dan menyuruhnya menceritakan semua masalahnya. Awalnya Hinata menolak dan bersikeras ingin turun, tapi Sai bilang Hinata hanya bisa turun setelah menceritakan masalahnya. Karena itulah fungsi bus ini.

"Jadi seperti itu masalahmu," ujar Sai sembari meneguk minuman berwarna merah digelasnya. Entah minuman apa itu, tapi Hinata yakin cairan yang baru saja melewati tenggorokan lelaki itu bukan sekedar jus atau air biasa. Hinata melirik sedikit kearah Sai, lalu mengangguk kecil untuk merespon ucapannya barusan. Lelaki itu sendiri kini sedang membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegap lalu menatap Hinata serius.

"Jadi hiburan apa yang kau inginkan?" Senyumannya kembali terpampang ditengah alunan nada suara yang sangat dingin tanpa intonasi itu.

"Eh? I-itu tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin turun. A-aku..." cicit Hinata terputus saat Sai dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan jarak mereka. Ia gugup dan tak tahu harus berbuat atau mengatakan apa. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, tangan Sai dengan perlahan terulur ke kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Hey, kau gemetar? Apa aku semenakutkan itu?" ucap Sai disertai senyuman yang terlihat berbeda dari tadi. Nada bicaranya pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lembut, seolah benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Sulung Hyuuga itu sendiri cukup terkejut akan perubahan sikap yang mendadak itu. Pemikirannya negativenya tentang lelaki ini tiba-tiba saja mulai memudar.

"A-aku, ti-tidak, itu hanya..."

"Kau juga tergagap. Aku disini hanya menjalankan tugas dan kau malah bersikap seperti itu. Aku sangat sedih." Hinata tahu ada yang salah dengan orang didepannya ini. Tatapan mata, senyuman, dan nada bicaranya selalu tak menentu. Membuat Hinata bingung harus menentukan sikap apa untuk menghadapinya. Sementara Hinata masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sai sudah menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Tangannya yang tadi menyentuh kepala Hinata beralih ke dagu dan mengangkatnya, mensejajarkan pandangan mereka.

"E-eh?" Hinata tersentak saat sudah menyadari posisinya. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan jaraki mereka yang sudah sedekat ini. Dirinya yang bersandar di ujung sofa serta Sai yang sudah hampir ada diatasnya.

"A-apa yang ak..." Pertanyaannya terhenti kala organ yang berfungsi untuk mengatakannya tiba-tiba saja tertutup. Tidak bukan tertutup, tapi sengaja ditutup oleh organ yang sama dari pemilik yang berbeda. Orang yang kini sudah berada diatasnya. Melakukan sebuah ciuman tak terduga dan hanya bisa membuatnya membulatkan mata serta menerima ciuman basah dari orang yang baru ia temui sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Ciuman lembut yang ia akui memang memabukkan. Dan disini, entah mengapa ia malah merasakan sebuah pesona yang tak mampu ia tolak. Namun ia tidak bisa begini.

"Hh... haah... hhh..." Hinata sedikit mendorong tubuh Sai agar ciumannya terlepas. Setelah itu ia segera mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paru yang hampir akan kehilangan fungsinya. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, ia menatap Sai.

"Kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sai malah kembali mendekat dan menyentuh pipi lembut itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Ia memberikan pertanyaan balik. Membisikannya dengan nada rendah penuh keseksian, Hinata yakin siapapun wanita yang berada diposisinya akan tergila-gila akan hal itu. Hinata sendiri kini bungkam dengan pemikiran tentang pertanyaan barusan. Bohong jika ia bilang tak menyukai hal itu, tapi apa benar yang dilakukannya ini.

"Kau tidak perlu ragu. Saat kau akan masuk kau sudah membaca tulisan diluar. Kau sudah melakukan apa yang ditulis diluar. Sekarang giliranku untuk menjalankan tugas. Menghilangkan semua masalahmu..." ucap Sai memberi jeda. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sekarang kau pilih, hiburan apa yang kau inginkan. Narkoba? Sex? atau hanya ingin minum saja?" Hinata membelalakkan mata mendengar hal itu. Pilihan macam apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sai? Selama ini hidupnya sangat jauh dari ketiga hal itu. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan disuruh memilih. Ini gila!

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain. Ku-kurasa ketiga pilihan itu sangat sulit," tawarnya pelan. Sai mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menatap Hinata lekat. Untuk beberapa detik hanya memandangi saja tanpa suara sedikitpun. Sedangkan gadis itu menjadi risih dipandangi oleh bola mata kelam itu.

"Sepertinya kau gadis yang baik, tapi akan ku beritahu satu hal."

Hinata mendengarkan.

"Narkoba, sex, dan minuman keras memang hal yang buruk. Tapi ketiga hal itu bisa membuatmu lupa dengan permasalahan yang kau alami."

"Tapi itu tidak menghilangkannya," jawab Hinata. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, lelaki bermarga Shimura itu kembali tersenyum. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali mengecup bibir manis gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Aku lah yang akan menghilangkannya."

Hinata terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Bukan hanya karena kecupan itu tapi juga karena ucapan yang dikatakan lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Apa maksudnya? Apa lelaki ini punya semacam sihir untuk menghilangkan masalah hingga ia dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan hal itu. Hinata tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa melihat jawabannya. Tapi entah kenapa gadis berponi itu merasa bahwa hal itu tidak penting sekarang. Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar terhanyut dalam pesona lelaki penghibur ini. Kalau begitu bolehkah...

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu takut..." Mata kelam itu menatap Lavendernya dengan lembut dan penuh syahdu. Memancarkan sinar ketenanganga yang membuatnya luluh. Menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan sang lelaki. Sai sendiri tersenyum dengan persetujuan 'pelanggannya' itu. Ia kembali mencium bibir Hinata yang tentu saja kali ini disambut juga. Keduanya berpadu dalam sebuah kehangatan. Meluapkann semua perasaan yang tidak bernama. Namun awal yang lembut itu tak berlangsung lama kala Sai menginginkan pendominasian atas Hinata. Ciuman yang kasar penuh hasrat pun ia lakukan. Tak lupa lumatan-lumatan panas. Membuat Hinata mengeluarkan desahan yang mengakibatkan Sai semakin bersemangat, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan Hinata yang hampir kehabisan nafas. Namun Sai segera melepasnya melihat kondisi gadis itu semakin kepayahan.

"Hhh, S-sai...hhh..." Dengan wajah memerah ia memanggil Sai ditengah-tengah kegiatannya menormalkan nafasnya kembali. Tapi sepertinya Sai tak ingin membuat Hinata tenang karena selanjutnya ia sudah bergerak menuju bagian atas pakaiannya. Mengelus dua bongkahan kenyal yang menonjol itu dari luar.

"Nghhh Shaaii, hhh..."

"Kau harus percaya..." Tangannya mulai meremas pelan bagian sensitive itu dan bibirnya berpindah pada leher jenjang nan putih milik Hinata, membuat desahan yang dikeluarkan Hinata semakin keras. Ia tidak tahu kenapa harus mengeluarkan desahan itu yang pasti sekarang ia tak bisa berhenti dari semua ini.

"Kalau aku..." Sai meremas semakin kencang dan bibirnya masih setia menandai leher putihnya, meninggalkan bercak merah yang takkan hilang dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Aaahh... aah, Sai iniiihh, hhnnggghh... aah..."

"Bisa menghilangkan masalahmu."

Dan setelah itu Sai pun mulai memberikan hiburan-hiburannya pada pelanggan cantik itu. Desahan, deru nafas yang memburu dan teriakan-teriakan menghiasi sisa malam mencekam itu. Ditengah kegelapan tanpa sebuah kejelasan mereka terus menikmatinya. Didalam ruangan sebuah bus penghibur untuk orang yang sedang kalut dan penuh dengan sendu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang gadis atau mungkin wanita itu tak ketahui. Dikertas yang tertempel itu ada sebuah tulisan dibagian belakangnya. Dan itu hanya bisa dibaca saat kau sudah berada didalam bus. Tapi sayangnya Hinata tak melihat dan membacanya. Tulisan yang menjadi aturan mutlak saat kau sudah memasuki bus penghibur ini.

_"Hilang atau tidak tergantung jawaban terakhir."_

.

.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidak bisa bangun," ucap Sai yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah Hinata yang kini sedang memakai satu-persatu bajunya kembali. Wajah gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu memerah atas sapaan pagi yang dilontarkan Sai. Ia tahu itu bukan hanya sekedar sapaan biasa mengingat mereka berdua terus saja melakukannya hampir semalaman. Untung saja sofa itu bisa diubah seperti kasur lantai. Kalau tidak mungkin ia tidak akan bergerak sekarang. Pinggang rampingnya tiba-tiba merasakan rangkulan sebuah tangan melingkar disana. Serta sandaran kepala di bahunya.

"Hmm jadi apa kau terhibur olehku?" bisik Sai ditelinga Hinata.

"I-ituu... aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa nyaman. Walau pada akhirnya aku tidak tahu kau ini orang seperti apa..." ucapnya malu-malu. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian ia memutar tubuh Hinata hingga menghadap padanya. Lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tahu itu yang pertama kan?" Hinata mengangguk. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Kau menyukai ku yah?" Hinata terkejut, ia mencoba memikirkannya sejenak.

"Mu-mungkin," jawabnya semakin malu. Tanpa Hinata sadari kini Sai sedang menyeringai lebar setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Tidak ada yang tahu arti dibaliknya. Tapi yang pasti itu terlihat bukan senyuman yang baik.

"Hei... aku punya pertanyaan, jawab yah." ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut yang tergerai. Hinata sedikit merasa aneh dengan nada suara Sai yang berbeda dengan tadi. Nadanya terdengar ramah namun menusuk. Ah entahlah, ia tidak tahu menjelaskannya bagaimana, mungkin ini seperti nada bicara Sai saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Namun ia berusaha tak menghiraukannya.

"Yah, apa?"

"Apa masalahmu sudah hilang?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab pertanyaan lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkannya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah lebih bersemangat."

"Jadi itu jawabanmu yah." jawabnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Walaupun Sai tidak bisa menghilangkannya tapi aku tetap senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu."

"..."

"Sai?" Karena lelaki itu tak merespon, Hinata mencoba memanggilnya.

"Kau tahu Hinata. Tulisan diluar bus itu benar-benar peraturan mutlak disini. Saat kau masuk kami pasti akan menghilangkan semua masalahmu." tutur Sai datar. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi lalu melihat keatas untuk menatap wajah lelaki yang beberapa jam lalu membuatnya terjerat.

"Padahal aku berharap kau menjawab _'Iya aku sudah melupakannya.' _. Tapi tenang saja aku akan tetap menghilangkannya, tanpa jawaban iya atau tidak darimu." Hinata semakin bingung dengan semua perkataan Sai. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"Sai, sekarang aku merasa aneh padamu." ujarnya sedikit melonggarkan pelukan lelaki itu. Namun dengan cepat sebelah tangan Sai menarik pinggang Hinata, dan memeluknya kembali. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi merogoh sesuatu kedalam saku celananya.

"Jangan merasa seperti itu. Sekarang bersiaplah aku akan menghilangkan semua masalahmu. Sampai kau takkan mengingat apapun lagi."

"Eh ap..." Hinata melihat kembali Sai , tapi tatapan lelaki itu mengarah kebawah. Pandangan Hinata pun mengikuti itu dan matanya langsung membulat. Sebuah benda tajam berkilat sudah berada tepat didepan perutnya, dan...

**Bleeezzz...**

Pisau itu menusuk perutnya begitu dalam. mengoyak organ-organ yang ada didalamnya.

**Crusshhh...**

Darah pun mengalir keluar dari nadi-nadinya. Tubuhnya mulai melemas, dan matanya pun sudah mulai lelah untuk sekedar memberikan tatapan penuh pertanyaan pada orang yang baru saja menghunuskan benda tajam itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa menjerit sedikit pun atas kesakitannya. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Apa itu tangisan penyesalan atau tangisan meminta ampun. Entah lah hanya Hinata sendiri yang bisa menjelaskannya tapi kini ia sudah ambruk tanpa tenaga sedikit pun, dibanjiri darahnya sendiri didalam bus penghibur yang ia masuki dengan modal 'coba-coba' . Perlahan matanya tertutup dan memasuki kegelapan.

"Terimakasih sudah menggunakan jasa bus penghibur kami. Mulai sekarang takkan ada masalah lagi untukmu, Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya ini fic requestan temen. Saya tahu ini aneh, dan siap ngambil resiko(tapi jangan ganas-ganas yah ;) ). Deskripsinya ancur banget. Alurnya gaje, dan ceritnya mungkin sedikit mengejutkan. yah makanya saya simpen di romance/suspense :3. Oh iya berhubung saya ga pengalaman di rate M jadi maaf yah kalo ga hot (wooooyyyyyy lemonnya aja kagak ada -_-) Dan untuk temen gue Yume Guran, ini hadiah lu ume, gue kasih spesial Rate M (untuk konten, bahasa yang amburadul sama deskripsi yang aneh). Gue tau lu itu gimana. Gue harap lu ga ketagihan yah sama fic gue (muntah maksudnya). Ok habede cyiiinnn, i love you friend :)**


End file.
